


前任

by ShenDUYANkong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenDUYANkong/pseuds/ShenDUYANkong
Summary: 云真正意义上爱过的第一个人是澈澈是云的第一次恋爱绝对1v1
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 6





	前任

**\--- >**

金希澈要气死了但是他还是要保持微笑继续下半场节目的录制。

为什么生气，因为刚刚在待机室刷手机时点进了对内群聊对话框，得知了又一对自产自销的情侣。照片缓冲出来之前金希澈还以为金钟云又在分享什么好看的咖啡店，缓冲出来之后吓得他差点把手机扔出去，他看到的是金钟云的自拍还是在跟崔始源接吻的自拍。关上照片，群聊已经是刷过了三十几条消息，金希澈一点都不想看，还偏偏瞥见了金钟云的回复，他说“本来想保密的，但是跟我们崔商量了一下，觉得这件事至少要告诉大家嘛”，金希澈甚至可以自动带入金钟云的语气和模样，他真是个让人头疼的家伙。

退出群聊又点进置顶对话框，金希澈打了字又删掉，就这样反反复复，不知道怎么表达恰当的自己的情绪，犹豫间接到了继续录制的通知，就急匆匆的发了条语音过去，不知道这个网速能不能成功发送。

金希澈越想越气，带着情绪进行下半场录制，他把自己的毒舌发挥的淋漓尽致，然而这并没有缓解他的愤怒反而让他更加暴躁，熬到录制结束，打了招呼冷着脸迅速下班，在去停车场的路上，金希澈想了十几种教训俩人的方式，恨不得直接冲到面前把人打一顿。暴躁金希澈持续在线，他加快脚步想赶紧回车上发泄一通，骂骂咧咧打开车门却在一瞬间自动静音。

金钟云坐在他的车上，拿着手机飞快的打字，脸上的傻笑让金希澈一下子就猜到聊天对象是崔始源。

“希疯哥～”

很难把撒娇跟烟嗓金钟云联系在一起，但是这样的金钟云总是让人欲罢不能，是了，这就他是沉浸在恋爱中的状态。

金希澈叹了口气，上车关门示意经纪人开车，自己坐在金钟云旁边，尽量维持着冷冰冰的语调，“你怎么来了？”

“不是哥叫我来的吗？”

说着他还翻出聊天记录，点开了语音。

“呀！你这个小子，#＋<@#……下班我见不到你你就死定了！”

语音放出来，坐在车上毫不知情的经纪人和造型师一瞬间就安静了，努力降低自己的存在感，如果不是在行驶中，他们一定先逃离这个狭小封闭的空间。

而发了语音这事金希澈本人都气忘了，听了语音火一下子又烧了起来，这件事暂时只有成员们知情，只能暂时把情绪压下去，“回去说。”

一路上大家安静的不像话，金希澈和金钟云一直在刷手机，时不时还能听到金希澈深呼吸的声音。

车稳稳的停在车库负责开车的经纪人松了口气，金希澈迅速起身下车，还不忘对收拾东西的金钟云吼，“磨蹭什么赶紧出来！”

送走了两尊大神，剩下的几个人商量了一下，决定联系住得近的队长去看一看，如果打起来，利特是唯一能再他们俩人那里说上话的人。

金钟云跟在金希澈身后一声不发，金希澈浑身散发出一种管你跟我熟不熟都滚远点的气场，全程冷脸，输密码家门时手都有些抖。

示意金钟云先进门，金希澈在门口深深呼了一口气，却还是摔门而进。

热情凑上来的起伏摇着尾巴围着金钟云转了几圈正准备再去迎接金希澈，还没跑了几步它就拐了弯，十分有眼色的躲进了房间，或许这也算是条件反射。

“每次我来起伏怎么都藏起来？”

金钟云整个人倒是轻松，熟门熟路的从冰箱里拿了水，坐在沙发上。

金希澈看着他气不打一处来，走过去把人拉起来，出乎意料的没用多大力气。

“你说，你和崔始源怎么回事！”

金钟云刻意避开金希澈的眼睛，“就是那样啊，你不是看到了么。”

金希澈不自觉的加大了手上了力气。

“你弄疼我了，松手。”

“你们这算什么？恋爱？谁不知道崔始源以后会走什么样的路，你跟他谈个屁的恋爱，我看是你就是欲求不满找了个床伴，也说的睡出感情了？

你还真是贱，先是李东海，然后我，现在是崔始源，下一个是谁，金厉旭还是曺圭贤，所有人都勾一遍你才肯罢休是吗？”

“+％!@+/……你说得对，我他妈就是贱。我不配谈恋爱，我就是想被人操，你满意了吗！”

“你……”

“怎么，还想打我？来，你打啊，脸都给你准备好了！怎么，嫌我脏？”

“阿西……”

“金希澈，我他妈瞎了眼喜欢你！”

金钟云开门的时候，正好碰上下了通告赶过来的朴正洙。

“哥，我先走了。”

金钟云这句话都能滴出泪，朴正洙还没来得及反正人就跑了，然后他看到了脸色难看焦急追过来的金希澈。

“你们打架了？”

“就吵了两句。”

“谈恋爱没什么，钟云他知道自己在做什么。跟始源在一起他能开心点也好，咱们帮着藏着也不会造成什么负面影响。你你说什么了，本来他压力就大，你怎么还把人给骂哭了？”

“他哭了？”金希澈最看不得金钟云哭，“你快去找他吧，我太冲动了，你帮我给他道个歉。”

送走朴正洙，金希澈翻出藏起来的酒，把自己关进了卧室。

**< \---**

金希澈跟金钟云谈过秘密的两年恋爱，一半的时间是自己在服役另一半是他在部队。

两个人从队友变成恋人，中间还经历过一段没羞没臊的暧昧关系。

金希澈一直是受欢迎的人，他自己心里清楚这一点，年少轻狂天不怕地不怕，持靓行凶，交往了不少恋人，有男有女。他起初对金钟云这个人没有任何感觉，只是把他当做一起营业的队友而已连亲近的朋友都算不上，不过身边的好友对他评价很高。

对金钟云的态度发生变化，是他偶然间发现了他跟李东海的秘密。

第一次，金希澈通告临时取消，提前回了宿舍，他听到宿舍里传出一些不一样的声音，金希澈猜大概是有人在偷偷看什么18禁视频，本想去抓包却隐隐听到了两个人对话，他吓了一跳，也不知道为什么就从宿舍溜了出去，后来得知那天宿舍里只有金钟云和李东海两个人。

第二次，他睡不着起来在宿舍里晃，正好看到了从厕所出来的李东海，本来想打个招呼但因为没有开灯对方没有看到他，刚想跟上去他就看到金钟云也从厕所里出来，深更半夜两个人一起上厕所，联想到上次，金希澈总觉得自己发现了什么不得了的事。

第三次，金希澈迷迷糊糊的直接撞上了金钟云为李东海口交的画面，金希澈瞬间清醒，三个人都愣住了，收拾好的大家溜出宿舍，聊了一夜。

金希澈努力说服自己去相信理解两个人单纯互相帮助的说辞，年轻人有冲动没有恋人相互安抚也正常。

后来，金希澈总是能梦到那个画面，梦到跪在自己身下努力吞吐的金钟云的脸。

金希澈要被逼疯了，他睡不着，一闭眼就是金钟云，他觉得他病了，唯一的药就是金钟云。

金希澈找到金钟云，直白的说了自己的想法，金钟云被他吓了一跳，金希澈早就做好了打算，不达目的誓不罢休，两个人就在房间里耗着时间，反正没有人敢来打扰他们。金钟云被金希澈盯得脸都红透了，也做出了让步，软糯糯的说自己没有这方面的经验。

金希澈说，“我也没有，我们可以一起探索。”

两个毛头小子的第一次，艰涩生硬，金希澈刚进入时，金钟云一度疼的求饶。度过最开始的青涩，两个人从这场性事里品尝到了快感。

原本以为只要品尝过禁果就会断了念想，可是金钟云却让金希澈上瘾，两个人在性事上无比合拍，他们一度顶风作案，也不管宿舍有没有别的人在，几乎在宿舍的每一个地方留下了他们暧昧的气息。

这样不清不楚暧昧至极的关系在金希澈入伍之后发生了变化，两个人见面的时间越来越少，本以为两个人会回到正轨，金希澈却发现自己无可救药的爱上了金钟云。

大半年刻意的没有见面，金钟云再一次收到了金希澈的邀请。

结束一场酣畅淋漓的情事，金希澈对怀里迷迷糊糊的金钟云说，“我们在一起吧。”

金钟云的暗恋，终于画上了圆满的句号。

从一开始答应金希澈这个荒唐的要求，就是因为喜欢。

第一次，东海拉着金钟云陪他看哥哥们说小孩子不能看的小电影，有了正常的反应的孩子却不知所措，金钟云安慰解释了半天，最后留下东海自己解决。出房门发现客厅里出现了今早暗恋对象穿出门的外套，证明着刚刚自己没有听错。

第二次，东海不知道从哪里听来的鬼故事，吵着让金钟云陪他睡，连起夜也要他陪着，金钟云觉得自己这一晚上大概睡不着了，索性洗了把脸，让东海先回房间，出来时他好巧不巧一眼瞥到了一脸惊讶努力隐藏自己的暗恋对象。

第三次，东海打好了谱要去色诱银赫，缠着金钟云帮他出出主意，也不知道他有从哪里听来的路子列出了一堆让男人欲罢不能的方法，排在第一条的是做爱，金钟云是又劝又吓好不容易让他放弃了第一条却坚持不想放弃排在第二位的方法，东海一口一个哥的叫着让他教教他，金钟云没有亲身经历过这些，唯一的经验就是有一搭没一搭的跟着别人看了些片子，说也说不清也没时间去找影像，索性一咬牙亲身示范了一把，没找到竟然被自己的暗恋对象碰了个正着。半夜被拉出去聊人生，东海都快被金希澈吓哭了，金钟云随口编了个还说的过的借口，不知道金希澈能不能相信。

后来金钟云察觉到金希澈总是用用奇怪的眼神看着他，看不透其中的意思，但他决定赌一把，至少在暧昧这方面他还是有些经验的。

被金希澈堵在房间里的时候，金钟云知道自己算是赌赢了，跟喜欢的人发生关系产生纠缠也是一件幸福的事情。

在恋爱的两年里，他们除了身份上的变化跟过去没什么不同，非要说，那就是两人有了约会时间。不过服役期间恋爱总是艰难，金钟云身边就有不少人分了手，他曾以为他们不一样。没想到分手时面都没见到，金希澈只是打了一通电话通知了他这件事。

分手之后，两个人一度像陌生人一样，真正缓和是在金钟云退伍的第一次合流大队的舞台，他本来就是个敏感的人，一直默默承受压力总会有爆发的时候，他把气撒在了金希澈身上。两个愤怒的大佬前后脚离开待机室，大家都不知道该怎么办，他们两个人起了争执除了队长从来没有人敢插进去，偏偏现在朴正洙不在。

金希澈想起那些关于金钟云的风言风语，一个同时跟这么多人玩暧昧的人，欺骗了他感情的人凭什么对他发火。

那些传闻，原本他是不信的，可当有个自诩是交往对象的人准确说出了金钟云身上的小细节，他瞬间暴怒，毫无征兆的打了那个人还为此受了严厉的惩罚。在禁闭期间，他想了太多关于他们的事，才发觉金钟云从来没说过喜欢。看起来他是被这个脚踩好几条船的暧昧高手玩弄了。

金希澈选择了及时抽身，却从来没有跟金钟云求证过。

金希澈带着火气跟着金钟云进了厕所，却看到他在哭，火气一下子消了大半，明明知道他压力有多大，金希澈上前抱住金钟云，安慰他，“有什么大不了的事啊，天塌下来哥给你顶着，乖别哭了，等会还要上舞台呢。”

天不怕地不怕的金希澈最怕金钟云的撒娇和眼泪。

后来很长一段时间，两个人仿佛回到了恋爱前的那段时间，暧昧自由。

金希澈搬了家，金钟云是常客。

为了健康着想，金希澈家里的酒通通被金钟云带走，他只能悄悄的藏几瓶还要时不时的转移位置，可金钟云总能找到，后来金希澈索性养成了不在家里喝酒的习惯，不过还是喜欢买些酒回来藏着，一个藏一个找也是一种乐趣，当然也有用的上的时候。

起伏刚成为这个家庭的成员时，总是在两个人动情的时候闯过来可怜巴巴的看着他们，金钟云和金希澈都因此受到过惊吓，金希澈想了个法子，只要金钟云一来就把起伏关进房间，后来起伏竟然形成了条件反射，学会了自己乖乖的躲到一边。

彻底断掉这层关系，是在两年前。

开始渴望稳定生活的时候，发觉彼此已经不再适合对方。

但金钟云仍然是金希澈生命中最特别的存在。

**\--- >**

金希澈会生气，是因为心疼，这么多年的相处不可能没有感情，他希望金钟云能够找到找到一份安稳的归属，崔始源给不了。

朴正洙离开几个小时后给金希澈发了信息，说金钟云明白他是为自己好不怪他，自己也太冲动了，也希望大家尊重他的选择。

金希澈再次为自己的行为向金钟云道了歉，表示只要他开心就好自己永远都会站在他身后。

金钟云回的很快，他说了对不起，他说了谢谢，他还说了会继续爱希疯疯爱大家。

**“可是，金钟云你知不知道，**

**你是人不是云，一直漂泊会累啊。”**


End file.
